Avid golfers keep souvenirs such as score cards, pencils, and tees from the courses they play. Such souvenirs can be stored in a variety of conventional ways. For example, score cards can be stored in a file or a box or displayed in a scrap book by mounting the score cards on pages in the scrap book. Scrap books, however, are not suitable for storing and displaying golf pencils and golf tees without using adhesive or other means which can damage the souvenirs. Instead, pencils and tees are often stored in separate containers such as a cup or a box or a desk drawer. Furthermore, scrap book pages usually have a clear sheet adhered to an opaque sheet and can only display one side of a golf score card. Golf score cards are often two-sided and have to be removed from the sheets of a scrap book for full viewing.
Souvenirs stored separately are sometimes lost and are difficult to arrange for viewing in sets of souvenirs from the same golf course. Accordingly, there is need for an article for storing golf souvenirs, such as score cards, pencils, and tees, so that such items are safe and can be displayed or viewed in sets which include souvenirs from the same golf course.